


FunNight - Our Skyy Edition

by Tronnie



Category: Various Others - Fandom, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: A lot of boners, Crack, Fun, Humor, M/M, NSFW, OffGunFunNight, RPF, Thai BL, basically a NSFW OffGunFunNight, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronnie/pseuds/Tronnie
Summary: Off and Gun "invite" all the other Our Skyy couples to a special episode of OffGun FunNight.





	FunNight - Our Skyy Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I have no idea what "fandom" this would be. I've never written Thai BL RPF before...
> 
> This was a little funny idea that got... a bit out of hand. But, hopefully you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> This might be confusing if you've never seen Off and Gun's show called OffGunFunNight (it's on youtube) You'll want to watch them anyhow, they're amazing :)

Off sat on his hotel bed, which was pushed flush up against Gun’s, and grinned at the camera set up in front of them. Gun was beside him, as always, smiling in his oversized sweatshirt. 

Off glanced around at the group around him, slipping into the voice he usually used in front of cameras. “Alright, boys! You may be wondering why we’ve gathered you here,” he announced grandly, bobbing his head in welcome and grinning his fox-in-the-henhouse grin.

A wider camera angle showed that around them were a handful of boys all in various states of bedtime undress. Some looking amused, others looking confused but happy to be there. They had all been abducted from their rooms and brought here just a few minutes ago.  
A few of them piped up, laughing, and answered all at once.

“Well it’s obviously--”  
“It’s your show where--”  
“Another _embarrass your guests_ night…”  
“What’s it called again?” Someone whispered, then added sheepishly at Off’s glare: “Sorry, P’.”

Off glared at them for stealing his thunder and his intro but Gun cut them off before he could. “That’s right everyone! It’s another OffGun FunNight! Well, _Extra_ Fun Night this time!” He waved his too-long sleeves enthusiastically, pacifying Off with a side glance and a smile. And also because the boy was just so damn cute, no one could stay mad, thought Off to himself.

Gun’s announcement got some hoots and cheers and a few pillows to the face at some snarky remark, which sparked a short pillow fight. Off spoke over everyone till it was quiet again. “As we are all acting in the new mini-series Our Skyy--” obligatory promo mention here, “--we’ve smuggled you here in one hotel room for an extra special, extra _exciting_ episode of Fun Night.”

The GMM couples had been specifically grouped and arranged by Off and Gun. To one side were Tay and New. Off made a mental note to keep those two busy as they had a tendency to start talking and never stop and ruin the show. It was worse when they were nervous or embarrassed...which was bound to happen again tonight.

Drake and Frank were together also, both looking confused because they’d never been on the show before and Off honestly had no idea if they’d ever even seen it or knew what it was. Admittedly, this episode was a little different. With no camera crew, just a tripod and no other audience, it would be a little easier to go as wild as Off was planning. Either way, the newbies would learn soon enough. At least they were pretty comfortable with each other, a helpful skill in this industry.

Chimon and Purim were sitting on his other side, both quiet and waiting politely despite being dragged away from the movie they had been watching earlier by an enthusiastic and demanding Gun. Babi may be tiny but everyone knew or learned quickly that you didn’t stop him from getting what he wanted. 

Krist and Singto were together too, Krist smiling nervously. Singto was probably just as nervous, though he hid it better. Off thought those two probably had the most reason to be nervous, given the content of their last Fun Night and twenty kisses later. Those two flirted so dangerously it was only natural to pressure them into taking things a bit further for the camera. Off knew he and his peers were only supposed to tease fans without giving too much away, but he had plans for tonight. He was going to start the next season of his game show with a bang.

They all chatted for a while, filling time and joking for the audience, and Off gave the usual spiel about the rules of the show. Soon the boys had laughed off most of their nerves and that was just how Off wanted it. Most of them had loosened up and gotten into the swing of things, unconsciously touching knees or shoulders, leaning on each other as they laughed. And Gun had nestled up against his side, arm wrapped around his own while he answered something Drake had asked. Off thought again about how lucky he was to have been paired with Gun. It was so easy the way the younger boy always flirted and basically did all the heavy lifting for their fanservice. Off never had to examine too closely how he felt about initiating those dynamics when Gun was always so willing to himself.

Gun took out their game card with a flourish and held the other end so Off could pull off the cover. “Tonight’s game is…”

“Wait, wait...First, we have to decide the teams,” Off said. He turned to Tay and New. “You two, A or B?”

“What is it for?” New asked. Tay laughed nervously.

“Just pick one. One of you is team A, the other is team B.”

They looked at each other. “Um, A?” Tay answered.

Off smirked. “Okay so Newwie, you’re B. Krist, Singto: same question.” 

Singto jumped in with “B” before Krist could say anything. Maybe just to try something different or maybe because he’d seen Off’s smirk when Tay had ended up as A. It didn’t really matter in the end, Off thought. Drake and Purim ended up also being “A”s.

“So will you tell us what it is now?” Singo asked.

Off smiled, a cheshire, toothy thing. “Certainly P’,” he drawled. “Team B, your job will be to do anything and everything you can to...get a _rise_ out of your partner,” he snickered. “A’s, you just have to resist as long as you can. At the end, the A with the longest time and the B with the shortest time wins.”

Gun’s giggle was the only sound breaking the predictably stunned silence for several long minutes. This was well and truly beyond the realms of any level of fanservice any of them had done before and everyone was wide eyed. Finally New broke the silence: “You don’t mean...what I think you do, do you?” They all knew what he meant.

“Probably,” said Off flippantly with a shrug and a smile. Gun quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “Look at P’Krist’s face!” He squealed. Krist was indeed beet red and gaping, but he wasn’t much worse than anyone else.

“Holy shit,” said Drake. Frank looked at him, still confused. Off felt a little guilty for the newbies. This was going to be one hell of an introduction to the show.

Chaos erupted. Everyone was talking and shouting and gesturing wildly. Eventually the noise was cut by Chimon’s quiet voice.  
“And what about you two?” he asked, speaking up for the first time. He pointed at Gun and Off. “I say, we only do it if you do too.”

Everyone agreed immediately, if only to buy themselves some extra time, and there were a few wolf whistles and laughs. Off looked at Gun, a bit taken aback. How had he not predicted this would happen? Had he really thought they’d get out of this scott free? Gun was actually blushing when he met his gaze. It was so strange to see because Gun was never shy: all the things they’d done in front of fans...the things the boy had done on camera...he was always confident and cool. But he quickly recovered and slipped back into his flirty persona, ducking in to kiss Off’s cheek. 

“Fine with me, Papi,” he said. “I’m B, obviously. Shouldn’t take long at all,” he grinned wickedly. Off hated him a little. 

“And, you two have to go first.” Purim added. Off hated him a little more.

“Uh, no. That’s not how we ever--” Off started, but New cut him short. “No way. Don’t even. I don’t care that the guests always go first on your show. Not this time. Those are the conditions.”

“And you’ll owe us, P’. _Big time_.” Singto said quietly, leaning in so that the camera wouldn’t hear it. Off could see he meant it. These boys were doing a lot for him and his show by doing this. It was only fair.

“Fine--alright! We’ll do it.” He grabbed Gun by the arm and made to move off the bed but Drake stopped him.

“Wait P’Off… So is it like, game over when you start to get a boner? Shouldn’t you be only wearing boxers or something so it’s obvious when it happens?”

That was indeed going to be one of Off’s rules, but having it apply to himself made him want to strangle the kid. He glared but obligingly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off. “ _Yes_.”

“Uh, wait,” Tay said hesitantly. “Are you sure? We don’t have to do this…”

Gun smiled at him sweetly. “Aw Tay, c’mon. You don’t want to? You’ll hurt Newwie’s feelings.”

Tay turned red, playing with the bed sheets and refusing to meet New’s eyes. New wasn’t about to meet his either.

“Alright!” said Off, a little testily. If he was about to be publicly humiliated, he wanted to get it over with. “Let’s do this. Who’s keeping time for us? Singto?” He rattled off orders. “And the rest of you--pants off! I’m not gonna be the only one.”

Off grabbed Gun by the arm and hopped off the bed, aimlessly looking for a place where he might be a bit further from their audience. But it was a small room and there was nowhere to hide. Eventually he just slumped down against the side of the bed with his back towards everyone else. Without missing a beat, Gun crawled up to him and in no time at all ended up straddled across his lap, arms looping loosely around his neck. His eyes were hooded and dark and Off was kind of shocked at how quickly this was all happening. Gun leaned in close enough to whisper so that only Off could hear.

“What’s your safe word, Papi?”

Off was taken aback. “What?” he mumbled, just as quietly. 

“If I cross a line, let me know. Otherwise, I’m gonna make this a good show.”

“Oh…”

Off’s brain short circuited for a second when Gun nibbled his earlobe, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He could feel the heat of the other boy’s breath and it was definitely getting to him... _far too quickly_. Off panicked, and tried to think of something else-- _anything_ else. He turned his head the other way in an effort to ignore him, studying the generic hotel painting on the wall like it was a new script. Gun paused in his efforts and looked at him, noticing what he was doing. He pouted adorably.

“ _Papi_ ,” he purred, voice dropping low and silky. “I wanna make you feel so good, papi. Do you like this? I do.” As if to emphasize this, he started moving in Off’s lap, grinding into his crotch and with a start, Off realized he could feel that Gun was getting hard. He sucked in a startled gasp, and kicked himself for not putting anything against that in the rules. It was perfectly acceptable for the _other_ person to get a hard on. There wasn’t going to be any hiding things now. 

This was something entirely new for them. Fanservice was one thing, but they had ever done anything real before. He was pretty sure none of them had. He was starting to question whether this game was a good idea, and he was grateful Gun had the foresight to mention the safe word. But another part of him had to admit...this wasn’t all that bad. After all, who wouldn’t enjoy a lap dance from someone as cute and sexy as Gun, even if he was a guy. And the boy was _damn good_ at it. How did he get so good at it?

Gun went back to sucking hickies on his neck and Off felt like he was pinned between the two hot points of contact. Gun had a deep, slow rhythm going now with his hips, riding Off’s lap like a whore and Off thumped his head back onto the bed with a groan. Nothing he could think of was working; Off was on the slippery slope where there was no more fighting it, and he knew the exact moment Gun could feel that he’d won.

Gun pulled away with a cheer. “There we go!” He pointed to Singto to stop the clock, then leaned in to give Off a quick kiss on the mouth. “If it’s any consolation, papi, I was right there with you.” As if Off didn’t know that.

Off’s head was still swimming a bit but he was starting to remember everyone else in the room and the need to defend his pride.

“Consolation? Hey for all you know, I lasted longer than anyone else will! What’s the time P’?”

Singto checked his phone. “4 minutes, 46 seconds.”

Well that...could’ve been better. Not even five minutes had felt like a lifetime and still not long enough. Off’s lap felt cold now without Gun in it. Not to mention he was now sporting an annoying semi that needed to go away like, immediately. His friends’ jeering would kill it soon enough, he thought with a sigh. Gun was smiling and laughing too, but Off noticed he had fistfuls of his huge sweater pulled into his lap. 

“Ok who’s next!” Gun looked around at them all and their grins fell from their faces. It was actually kind of funny. “Tay? Newwie?”

New’s eyes got huge and he shook his head vigorously. Tay scrambled. “No way! P’Krist and P’Singto should go.”

“I’m doing the clock, so…” Singto dodged. Krist agreed, blushing. “And he needs my help.”

“Oh _sure_ …” Off drawled. “Because you’re the only one who knows how to do such a complex task. Whatever, I don’t care who goes next.”

“How about Frank and Drake?” Gun said. Frank agreed easily enough. “Sure, we’ll go.” He grabbed Drake’s arm, but the other boy pulled back, a bit panicked. “No! I can’t--I...can’t.”

“Why not?”

He was red in the face. “After _that_?” His eyes darting to Off and Gun to make his point. “I mean, it’s not fair! I’m…” he gestured unhelpfully, “...already kinda…”

Frank’s eyebrows shot up and he looked down at the tent in Drake’s shorts before the other boy grabbed a pillow for his lap. “It’s just like that scene from our show,” Frank laughed, delighted. “Does this mean I win?” he asked.

“No!” Several of them shouted, throwing pillows and laughing. “It means you’re disqualified. At least until you can calm down,” said Off.

Off saw New elbow Tay and stage-whisper: “That’s it! Let’s get disqualified too. You know what you have to do.”

“ _What?_ ” said Tay incredulously. 

“Unless you’re already…?” New waggled his eyebrows and looked obviously at Tay.

“No! I mean...umm...”

New raised an eyebrow at him, and Tay glared, turning red. “It is a good plan though, you have to admit,” said New.

“No, it’s not. No one is getting disqualified; everyone plays!” said Off. Everyone groaned and Off berated them for ruining the fun mood of his show. Finally Chimon broke the noise again. “We’ll go next.” He spoke calmly as if they’d come to an executive agreement about it. Purim looked wary but resolute. 

“Alright! Let’s hear it for the kids!” said Gun. Tay slumped against New in relief. New looked at Purim. “You weren’t fazed by that?”

“No, I’m good.” He pulled some headphones out from his pocket. They were plugged into his phone and he mimed like he’d just taken them out of his ears. The two of them were so quiet no one had noticed, and there were some disgruntled comments about cheating. Chimon grinned. “Don’t worry.” he said “This will be ironic, wait and see.”

Chimon lead Purim over to a chair in the corner, a bit away from the group. He sat him down and gestured for Singto to start the clock. Singto nodded to let them know he had. Chimon slipped into character instantly, smiling coyly and moving to stand behind the chair, arms draping around the other boy’s neck to hang over his chest. His hands began to play idly there, smoothing over his shirt for a while before slipping inside the open collar. Meanwhile, he began whispering in Purim’s ear. They had sat far enough away that no one could hear what he was saying at all, but they could still watch Purim react to what the other boy was saying. 

His eyes widened and he blushed hard. It was indeed ironic that Purim was being taken apart by dirty talk from which his headphones could not save him this time. Chimon smirked and nuzzled his cheek. He kept talking softly, his mouth impossibly close to his ear. Purim clenched his jaw and his hands around the arms of the chair, trying to block out whatever he was hearing. He closed his eyes and turned away, breathing hard. Chimon’s roaming hands found a nipple at the same time he whispered something particularly racy and Purim gasped, bolting up and scrambling back to the bed to get under the covers and cover himself with pillows. Everyone laughed and jeered and Singto stopped the clock with a grin. 

Krist was doubled over with laughter. “I don’t even _want to know_ what you were saying!” he said to Chimon, wiping his eyes.

“No?” the other boy answered innocently. “But I’m sure P’Singto does. Maybe he wants to use it too.” That shut Krist up quickly and he blushed as everyone jeered. It wasn’t the kind of comment anyone expected from the teenager. New in particular was dissolving with laughter.

“What was their time?” Off turned to ask Singto.

He looked at his phone. “3 minutes, 14 seconds.” 

Off snorted. At least he’d beaten them. It would’ve been really embarrassing if he’d lost to a kid, even though--he thought--Gun was much more appealing and good at what he did. Still, everyone had their preferences.

Purim groaned from under the covers when he heard his time, and Drake patted the duvet covered lump consolingly. “It’s not that bad, man. I thought it was a pretty good run.”

“Compared to you?” Frank said, grinning.

“Shut up!” Drake glared at him, but Frank didn’t listen: “Are you still hard? Or hard _again_?” Drake jumped on him and they landed together in a tusseling pile. Soon they were wrestling and rolling around on the bed, each trying to out maneuver the other and pin them down. After a while the others’ cheering died off into awkward silence as they realized the two boys seemed to be oblivious of the rest of the world and were still going at it. 

Gun leaned in near Off and Singto and murmured, “P’ you should just start the clock now and see what happens.” Krist snickered silently. Tay overheard and leaned in too. “Yeah this is just like in that wrestling drama Drake was in. You know how it can get...pretty heated during wrestling!”

New piped in: “Wait, really? If Frank doesn’t even know what’s going on he’s gonna lose for team B. He won’t even be trying!”

“New, weren’t you listening?” said Tay, rolling his eyes. “Drake’s already hard--your team already won.” 

“I’ll take care of it!” said Gun cheerily. He crawled over to the two tussling boys, staying away from flailing limbs and shoulders. Drake had Frank under him and was using his stockier build to control the situation for the moment. 

Gun cleared his throat loudly. “I have an idea: let’s switch it up. Drake you’re a B now, since you’re hard already anyway. So while you’ve got him pinned there, how about some Slam Dance moves?”

Drake took on his new role with enthusiasm, jumping to the challenge. From where he had Frank pinned beneath him, he dropped his hips to land squarely on top of Frank’s along with the rest of his body, aligning them shoulders to waist. Then, similar to Gun’s technique, he started grinding into the boy below him, except with the added twist of also kissing him. Drake had latched onto Frank’s mouth so fiercely both boys were white knuckled. 

Frank was also determined now, breaking apart to gasp for air and say, “Two can play this game P’.” He brought their mouths together again, his hands roaming furiously around Drake’s body while the other boy was similarly groping him.

“Um, actually…” said Gun.

“No. Two _can’t_ play this game,” finished Off. “That’s the whole point! Only one of you is supposed to--”

“I...don’t think it matters anymore.” Singto said, hesitantly. Both Frank and Drake were basically just making out by now, all thoughts of the game forgotten. The ferocity of their actions had slowed to a more deliberate, if not desperate pace, movements more exaggerated and slow. Frank moaned with Drake’s hand slipping into his boxers and Drake echoed it when Frank bucked his hips up in response, a quick gap in their movements showing that both boys were hard.

“Should we...let them finish, or…?” Tay asked. 

“Depends,” said Gun with a smirk. “It’s up to the four of you who haven’t played yet. New, Tay, Krist, Singto… The question is, can you watch this and then be okay to play?”

“No,” said New. He jabbed his thumb in Tay’s direction. “If he gets off and then you immediately make him play it’ll be forever before I can get him hard again.”

“Fair point,” said Off.

“Hey!” said Tay. “Not _forever_! I’m not fifty!”

“Why are you arguing?” said Singto. “He’s right. You could’ve won easily that way.”

“And you’re on New’s team, P’,” Krist said to Singto, “Why are you helping us?”

“Alright, let’s just throw a blanket over them and ignore it,” said Off, trying to grasp the flailing reins of control of his show.

Nobody made a move to do that however, and as the silence dragged on, broken only by the moans from the pair on the bed. Gun finally said quietly, “I kinda want to watch.”

So they turned their attention to the show on the bed. Off watched Gun a bit jealousy as Gun watched the boys with dark eyes and wandering hands. Singto was watching them with an amused smile, as if they were a fun tv show, albeit with a slight blush on his face. Krist had his face buried in Singto’s shoulder in embarrassment, refusing to look at all. Chimon had joined Purim under the covers, to commiserate and keep him company, and the two of them were in their own world. Off thought they might have sparked something and were going to finish what Chimon had started earlier.

Tay was resolutely ignoring the show, his face stained red but his eyes glued to his phone. It was clearly not holding his attention yet he refused to look away from it. New was interested in what Drake and Frank were doing (some parts of him were more interested than others) but he was more focused on Tay. Almost distracted by him. His friend seemed to be always on his mind to some degree, and right now, he couldn’t quite keep his gaze from ficking over to the other boy, even with his hand down his own shorts, absently stroking himself. A residual, mindless action from when he thought he would be getting off a few minutes ago. Now it gives him an idea.

“Tay? You really don’t want to watch?” he asked his friend coyly, nodding in the direction of the pair on the bed.Tay just shook his head quickly, like he didn’t trust himself to speak.

“You don’t like it? Or maybe,” New paused thoughtfully, “There’s something else you’d rather see.” He knew Tay well enough to know he wouldn’t normally have any objections to a scene like that. Maybe it was just the participants that could be more appealing to him. 

Tay ignored him, eyes still fixed on his screen, though his blush flared up brighter, reaching all the way to his ears. He didn’t see New tap Singto on the knee and point to his stopwatch phone. Singto glanced up at him, confused for a minute before nodding and starting the timer with a raised eyebrow. New gathered up his nerve. It would probably be better for both of them if there were only a few people left paying attention to them right now. Especially for what he had planned... 

New crawled into Tay’s line of sight. It was a bold assumption, but he knew his best friend well and he knew that he himself wasn’t unattractive. They had had some conversations before and there had been times he’d seen Tay looking at him when the other boy thought he didn’t notice. 

_This isn’t about you and Tay, this is just another scene_ , he thought desperately.

He reached out and took Tay’s phone, forcing the other boy to look up at him, as if seeing him for the first time. New knew what he must look like: he was really laying it on thick. “Watch me instead. I’ll give you a better show.” he said, his voice low.

He reached a hand up under his own shirt, rucking it slowly up his stomach as he touched his chest, head falling back a bit and eyes lidded heavily. His other hand was slipping slowly back into his shorts to move tellingly under the fabric. He arched his back into it with a ragged breath, and bit his lip, knowing how much redder and more swollen it would be. Tay’s eyes were huge and he was frozen in place. New consoled himself that at least it seemed he had been worried for nothing. Tay was definitely into this, into _him_.

Tay seemed to be mesmerized by every movement of his hands, every inch of skin that was exposed. And honestly, all the attention was getting to New as well. As he kept working his cock for Tay’s benefit, he was only getting harder. He blushed and suddenly couldn’t meet Tay’s eyes, looking away and falling out of character for a second. Maybe he _liked_ being watched. Luckily it was only Tay who wasn’t allowed to get a hard on in this game, because _boy_ , that ship had sailed for him.

As if reading his mind, Tay realized what was happening and panicked, looking away from him desperately. His gaze ended up back on Drake and Frank, but New reached out a hand to the side of his face, turning it back towards him. “Oh no, keep those eyes on me.” His thumb brushed against Tay’s lip slowly. “I want to be the only one you’re watching when you come.” 

Tay’s whole body shuddered and his eyes squeezed shut. One hand fisted in the hem of his shirt, pulling it down to cover his lap, the other under it, groping hard. “ _Fuck_ , New….” he sounded completely wrecked. “Stop. _Please_. I can’t...”

New nodded quickly, not really trusting himself to speak this time. He was just as affected as Tay was at the moment. They both knew it was over and he trusted Singto had stopped the time.

“Are...you too…?” Tay asked, looking desperately at him, almost hopefully. New wouldn't have needed the look to understand his best friend. He nodded again, face burning. Now that he no longer had to show off, he quickly grabbed a pillow to hide behind. 

When they looked back, Frank and Drake were both collapsed and panting. And Gun was now looking at New with an offended expression. “You two did it without telling us? How could you!”

“And now look at you,” Off snickered at the state of them, red faced and obviously uncomfortable. “Karma, my friends.”

Tay nodded, not even pretending to hide it. “I--I need to…” He scrambled up to run to the bathroom, and New got up to run right after him. 

“Wait!” Gun called. “Don’t run off. You can just stay here. We still have one more show to see.” He looked at Krist and Singto happily. Krist was white as a sheet and Singto was suddenly very interested in a loose thread on the sheets.

“I--can’t,” Tay started, still eyeing the bathroom.

“We _really need to_ \--” New finished his thought with a desperate whine.

“We all do,” said Off dully. He hadn’t gotten off earlier and neither had Gun and they were all more than ready by now. This show had gone on much longer than usual and Off himself had been ready since Gun had left his lap. 

“Come on P’!” pleaded Gun, grabbing Krist by the arm. “Help us out. It won’t take much. Look at poor Tay.”

Poor Tay did look pretty dazed and desperate, and New didn’t look much better. “Guys,” said Off, addressing Singto and Krist, “we all just want to come at this point. It really won’t be that hard. Just give us a little something to work with.”

Gun nodded enthusiastically, looking at them pleadingly and biting his lip. Off cursed and looked away. This was how he was going to die. He grabbed Singto’s phone to distract himself. “I’ll keep the time. Ok, go.”

“Fine,” said Sintgo with a sigh. “Okay?” he asked to Krist. After a pause Krist nodded.

Much like his namesake, Singto crawled forward until Krist was laid out on his back on the bed, the other boy poised over him. Singto’s hands were on either side of Krist’s head as he looked down, locking their eyes in a paused moment of communication that was only between them. Krist’s eyes were wide and a bit wild, but Singto was calm and patiently waiting for Krist to get there as well. Krist liked to be bold and flirty when they were in front of fans, but in reality, Singto could take him apart with one long, intense gaze. 

In the end though, Krist trusted his friend. “P’ please,” he murmured quietly. Then he blushed, remembering he was supposed to be _discouraging_ this, not wanting it. He turned away onto his side, angling away from Sinto and breaking his gaze. But Singto just leaned down to mouth at the side of his neck that was now open to him. Krist whined and curled up tighter, swatting blindly towards Singto. Singto laughed softly and turned him back over onto his back, smiling warmly. Krist made the mistake of meeting his eyes again and seemed to _melt._

Singto kissed his forehead before moving down his body, never breaking that intense eye contact, until he was hovering right over the other boy’s boxers. Only then did he look away--to glance down suggestively. Krist whined again and tensed up, covering his face.

“P’Sing-- _P’!_ ” he panted, finally looking back down to where Singto was still unmoving, face inches away from his crotch. The only signs Singto was even reacting were his blown pupils and his ragged breathing--which was not helping at all because Krist could feel every hot breath right against his cock. He fisted his hand into the sheets until his knuckles were white. 

Finally-- _finally_ \--Singto made a move. He slowly, gently, took the top waistband of Krist’s shorts in his teeth and began to pull back. Krist _lost it_. With a shout, he scrambled up and out of reach, sheets billowing dramatically, face flaming and chest heaving. Now that it was over, Singto shut his eyes and swallowed hard, pulling his legs together and wrapping his arms around his knees, trying to collect himself again.

Off scrubbed his hand through his hair in frustration. So _close_. But not enough. Tay and New were gone to the world, sitting close and leaning in towards each other, breathing the same air and jerking off frantically. Drake and Frank were asleep, and Purim and Chimon were similarly finished and just resting together under the covers, watching everything contentedly. Krist and Singto were looking cagey and desperate; almost as bad as Off himself felt. Off decided to sign off on his show before it turned into a complete porno. He quickly gave his goodbye spiel, dragging Gun into the frame before switching off the camera and turning back.

Gun met his gaze immediately. “Papi,” he breathed, “Can--?”

If he hadn’t asked first, Off himself would have. He nodded, “Come here.”

Gun was on him instantly. Off noticed Krist and Singto running off into the bathroom together, and then he didn’t notice anything at all that didn’t involve Gun in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Epiloge:
> 
> "Papi, wait..." Gun lifted his head from Off's chest and looked up a him. They were alone again in their own room, cuddled together on the bed. "Who won?"
> 
> Oh yeah, the game. Off really had no idea. He could find out, probably, there was recorded evidence after all, but right now he couldn't care less. The original plan was to have the losers perform a kind of Seven minutes in Heaven, but everyone had kind of already done that in the end...
> 
> "I won," Off said smugly.
> 
> Gun snorted. "You did not."
> 
> "Of course I did. I'm here with my prize right beside me now."
> 
> He groaned to himself: he was never that sappy. But seeing Gun light up at the comment was well worth it.


End file.
